The dairy of the Moon
by Fictonallyinlove
Summary: Luna isn't as she seems. she didn't always Know she was destinied to be the mare of the night. she, as every teenager goes through, started to have second thoughts about what her true destiny is. follow her on her journey to find what her true destiny is...


**The diary of the Moon**.

* * *

**The first day of the eleventh month, year 1009**

I may as well state into this book that I am Princess Luna of the Royal Cielo (1) Family. I have obtained this small dark blue book as a gift from Mother, as she puts it 'It will help me reach perfection in my Unicornian (2) writing.' I must say tho writing in Unicornian I quite hard. I am so used to using the noble Alicornian language when I write. I think it is a bit sad that mother had every species of pony have their own writing. It only causes separations between everypony. But having my mother at the head of means nopony has a god forsaken say.

So there said I must write in you, diary, with the Unicorns writing. I have already mastered the Pegasus's writing. It was quite simple, very close to Alicornian. But enough of the simple minded writing of the languages. I Hope to write to you like a friend, which there aren't many in this lonely Castle, to let my minds unknown voice be portrayed in this Diary of the Moon.

**The second of the eleventh month, year 1009 **

I have decided that today's events are worthy to be written down. It all started When Mother corrected yet another thing she considers wrong with me.

"Luna! A Princess does not slouch." Mother yelled or what she calls corrected me during one of our daily etiquette classes. Truthfully they are quite boring. I brought up my shoulders to the proper height the royal family is required to stand to please my ever demanding mother.

"Remember a princess must not slouch. It is an indominant position. You are Princess Luna, The Princess of the Moon. They should gravel at the likes of you." She continued on. She waved her hoof about as she began to talk again. But honestly I do not listen to mother continue on about the superiority we, the royal Cielo family, have over the peasants of Equestria.

I actual long to become a peasant as mad as it might seem, Dearest Dairy. I long to be able to address someone, anyone, without practical yelling into their poor faces, or have my shoulders stretched as far as the vast sky above. But I have a destiny, as my demanding mother says, I am to become the queen of the moon, ruler of the blacken night sky.

Yet, I dare feel as tho my dear older sister, Celestia, is truly the heir to the kingdom and to the skies. No one ever enjoys the beautiful nights I am to create. When the glittering stars seek their way out, unfolding in a brilliant cascade of light. I know of the sense of fear that resides in everyponies heart as they walk around or in the blackness of the night. I feel quite sad to think that no one stops to observe the night when it is its brightest.

Brings tears to my eyes that no one feels the same as I do for the poor beautiful night.

**Later.**

How dare mother! How dare her! I am sorry dearest dairy but I most stop writing in you right now for fear of breaking my quail pen in my sorrow filled rage...

**The Third day of the eleventh month, year 1009**

Dearest diary I am so very sorry for my rage last night, it is not very proper of me but I was outraged to hear my sisters 'extra lessons' my mother has been teaching her. Mother has been teaching Celestia, the Princess of the Sun, to raise the moon!

Utterly speechless, I was, when I saw them practice. Mother was really trying to get rid of me. Celestia was in the middle of raising the night's great orb when I walked. How dare mother! She said she was doing it until my magic was strong enough to raise the ball of light.

My older sister Celestia already had her destiny mark (3) from raising the sun. So why would mother have her raise the moon too? Maybe Mother feels as tho I am not the true heir to the night. My flank is still bare from the mark that shows my true destiny; maybe just maybe all of this is a lie.

Maybe I am not meant to rule the sky as I have been told. But why would Mother lie to me so. Has she hoped I would find my destiny mark in the proper manners and speech projection? All very terrible indeed. Indeed I have just spoken very grave words for a young filly of my Stator. But in this castle I fear I have lost all hope in finding my destiny.

So with my sister very well handling raising the moon and the sun I feel as tho that my true destiny is outside of these stone walls and into the world. To live as tho I haven't a care in this big world. Dearest diary I have decided that during the time the moon it is at its fullest I will run away to night. To fulfill my destiny.

Good night Dear dairy, tonight we have the start of an adventure that will last a life time…

* * *

1.) Cielo is Spanish for sky so I saw it fitting for the royal family of the moon and sun to have that family name

2.) Unicornian, if you haven't picked up on it is the writing the unicorns use. As said by luna her mother, Queen Blue Cielo .

3.) Destiny marks are cutie marks they just sound more medieval as destiny marks

Thanks for reading! Stay tune for the second chapter of the diary of the moon!


End file.
